five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Rudbornn Chelute
Introduction Rudbornn Chelute is the 61st Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the sole member and founder of the Exequias. Personality Rudbornn is rather calm and rational, such as when he chose not to attack Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu when they arrived in Hueco Mundo. During his fight with Rukia Kuchiki, he shows a more arrogant side by telling Rukia that his power was like that of a god. History (Bleach manga) He knows Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. It is unknown when Rudbornn joined Aizen's army, but he implied that his powers were given to him by Aizen, meaning they have some history together. I implies that Rudbornn joined before when the First Generation of Espada started to get replace. He and his subordinates clean up after each battle, collecting data before killing any survivors. They kill Dordoni for failing to win against his opponent under someone's orders. This was also the case with Cirucci Sanderwicci. In addition, they prepared to do the same with Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda before being approached by Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu. Surprised by the arrival of a captain-level Shinigami, Rudbornn and the rest of the Exequias withdraw in order to avoid conflict. He and the rest of the Exequias appear in front of Ichigo Kurosaki in order to prevent him from reaching Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue. However, Ichigo's friends engage the Exequias in order to allow Ichigo safe passage. Rudbornn tells the Calaveras to not let themselves be distracted by this and makes his way to his target before being halted by Rukia Kuchiki, who catches his sword and hand in ice. Soon after, he is able to break the ice fairly easily. After Rukia has defeated all of his underlings, Rudbornn releases his Zanpakutō, Árbol. Rudbornn disregards Rukia's comment, saying she will soon learn that defeating his underlings will not bring her to victory. As his fight with Rukia continues, he taunts her as she appears to struggle fighting against his numerous Calaveras. He then proceeds to lament at how despite his power, he could not make the level of an Espada, and that Rukia and her allies could never match them, for they are just "birds against a shield". The battle between them is momentarily halted, as Rudbornn notices that Ulquiorra has gone through the dome of Las Noches. Seeing this as an opening, Rukia then freezes his "branches" saying, "you should have never displayed that power in my presence". Before she can finish him, an angry and bigger Yammy Llargo attacks him, breaking a part of his mask in the process. His current fate is that he survived. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Nirvana Arc' Relationships Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: Rudbornn is a proficient sword-wielder, able to cross swords with the likes of Ichigo for a short period. He was even able to handle Cavendish, who is a master swordsman himself. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar, Rudbornn has a high amount of spiritual power. It was high enough for Dordoni to sense his presence from a considerable distance. His Reiatsu is deep violet. Zanpakutō Árbol (髑髏樹 (アルボラ), Arubora; Spanish for "Tree", Japanese for "Weathered Skull Tree";Viz "Skull Tree"): In its sealed state it looks like a standard katana, albeit longer and thinner with a white hilt. Resurrección: Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Subordination Manipulation Users